The Forbidden Kingdom
by Kidiu
Summary: Forbidden Kingdom FK slash Monkey King/Jason- What if Jason decided to stay? And why is it that Sun Wukong chose Jason as his Seeker?


Goddamn, why isn't there a section for this movie?

…

Okay, my first fanfic. Gah! What the hell am I doing?!

So, I watched the Forbidden Kingdom a couple days ago, and I thought, hey, you know, the Monkey King and Jason would make a pretty good match. So I searched and searched but couldn't find a story anywhere on the net. I found a community, and a few people said they would love to read FK slash, but they couldn't find any either. Then I decided someone needed to write one, and that someone is…me…what a let down for you guys…Ah! Sorry if it sucks! I have no plot, I'm just pulling everything right outta my ass. I tried copying phrases straight from the movie, but I might have them a little wrong, so forgive me.

Now, let me think…what should this be about…well, I know I wanna make it Forbidden Kingdom slash between the Monkey King and Jason…but, I think it'll just be a cute one-shot. No kissing, but big hints, ne?

I'll leave you guys wanting more…!

Oh, yeah, the disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. If I did, Sparrow woulda stayed dead.

-----

After going through the whole ordeal of defeating the Jade Warlord and freeing the Monkey King; Sun Wukong, Jason Tripitikas, and Lu Yan stood before the Jade Emperor, while there was a small crowd of people gathered around them.

The Emperor walked past the Monkey King and Lu Yan, nodding his head at them with a small smile as he passed them. When he reached Jason, he stood right in front of him with a look of praise in his ancient, wizened eyes.

"And what is it that you want?" asked the Emperor, waiting patiently as Jason decided.

Jason had the phrase 'I just want to go home' on the very tip of his tongue, but decided to think twice about it. What was there back at home for him? Bullies, school? He loved his mother, but she was growing old, and understood that he was growing up. Understood that he needed to make his own living.

But here, here he didn't have to worry about the complicated modern world. Here he got to live his dream, the things he'd only wished for. He'd learned so much in such short time, and had made great friends. Here, he lived a great adventure, and knew that staying would only bring more of it. Would he really want to leave the world he'd only ever dreamed of? Could he leave it for a boring world where he'd go back to just dreaming? Could he?

…would he?

No.

No, he couldn't, and wouldn't want to.

"I want to stay here." He replied determinedly. He looked the Jade Emperor in the eye as he said this.

The Emperor smiled in amusement at the boy's determination. It was an envious trait to have, along with the boy's courage and large heart. Sun was wise in deciding on this boy as the seeker of the staff, the Jade Emperor observed. But, perhaps, were there more reasons than one that the Monkey King chose this boy…? Curious indeed.

At that moment, Jason remembered how he got into this entire mess, "Hop! He's dying!" his eyes widened considerably in realization. How could he have been so selfish?! To stay here while Hop died because of him…! He felt so guilty at that moment, and couldn't stop it from showing on his face. It was his fault old man Hop was shot, his!

Sun Wukong watched as the Jade Emperor had asked Jason what he wanted, and Sun knew that he would want to go home. After all, he dragged him from his home to fight a battle without an ounce of experience. It's obvious he would want to return to his normal life, but Sun couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He knew he had no right to keep him here, but it kind of hurt to think of him leaving when they didn't even get to talk, really. Jason's his Seeker after all, so it's only right for them to talk. He trusted his golden staff to him and only him, so why not?

So imagine his surprise when Jason stated that he wanted to stay. He felt like jumping and sending his staff straight through the air, and a few other things, but those were abruptly stopped when Jason had uttered his next words. Who was Hop? And why was Jason's attention so focused on him…?!

Sun stepped out more to see the boy clearly, and noted out of the corner of his eye as Lu Yan did the same thing.

The Jade Emperor smiled in knowing.

"He will be fine. He is immortal." Lu stated in his thick, friendly accent. Both Sun and Jason saw the smile on Lu's face, but only Jason was able to connect things.

Whoa, Jason thought, definitely a thought for another day.

-----

So, as it goes, Jason found out that Hop was actually Lu Yan, er, Lu Yan was actually Hop…well, however you say it, they were the same person, and Jason found security in that fact.

The days that followed were sad yet calm ones. The funeral of Golden Sparrow was depressing, and Jason couldn't help but have wet eyes during it. He had truly liked Sparrow, and it was sad to see her go. Had she liked him back? He really wished he would have asked before she was killed.

Her body was buried in a grassy field near the mountain. Many people gathered for her, as she helped in the demise of the Jade Warlord, and after all, it was her jade dart that killed him.

Sun Wukong felt a small bit of jealousy at the way Jason looked at the grave of Sparrow. Only a foolish crush, he knew, but he did not bring Jason here to fall in love with _Sparrow_. The funeral was too long in his opinion, but he did mourn for Sparrow, as she died fighting the Warlord.

-----

Lu, Jason, and Sun were sat around a small table in a hut, drinking tea…or rum, in Lu's case.

"So the monk was only a clone?" Lu asked before taking a gulp of his fresh elixir.

"Yes, a strand of hair sent to aid the Seeker in returning my staff." replied the Monkey King, with a nod of his head. Only a few moments passed of contemplation while Sun wiggled his eyebrows at a few chirping birds, with a huge grin. Jason snorted at his actions with a small smile, and looked away as Sun turned his grin on him. He giggled - _manly_, mind you - when Sun started wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Lu rolled his eyes and left the room, throwing his hands in exasperation at the Monkey King's mannerisms.

Jason frowned when he remembered the question that'd been plaguing him since this whole journey. Why? Why had the Monkey King chosen him to deliver his staff?

Sun frowned as well at Jason's expression. Only when Jason's thoughts were voiced did he understand. He could only think of three words at that moment.

"Because you're cute," Sun Wukong said with a mischievous smirk.

Jason's eyes widened and his mouth gaped as the Monkey King cartwheeled out of the hut.

-----

Okay, so it's a little fast, a little cheesy…but it's the only one of its kind! Yeah, yeah, it's short, I know… Anyway, no more, the end, that's all! I know, I'm cruel.

But, if you guys really like it, maybe…maybe, I'll create a sequel.


End file.
